


beacon

by metalhawk



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Amica Endurae, Conjunx Endura, M/M, Mech Preg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhawk/pseuds/metalhawk
Summary: :: I can't go to Swerve's. :: He said over the comm line, nearly bursting with excitement as he ran down the halls towards his habsuite.:: What? Why? :: His conjunx replied, panic creeping into his voice. Confusion.Rewind kissed his conjunx before the door even shut, Chromedome's vents on high and confusion flooding his field. What, he thought, was this a goodbye kiss?Rewind just sighed, smiling, breathless against the other mech's helm."Domey, I'm sparked."





	beacon

Rewind woke up to kisses. Chromedome had cuddled Rewind closer to his chassis, and had now retracted his mask to press small kisses across him mask, the bridge of his olfactory sensor, and his forehelm. Now he'd moved down to press a single, lingering kiss to Rewind's spark, looking up at the waking mech and cradling Rewind's servo in his own.

"Good morning, Domey." Rewind grinned, pulling his conjunx down into a kiss.

"I just wanted to see you before I go," Chromedome said, pressing another kiss to his forehelm. "I have patrol duty this morning."

Rewind groaned, releasing an exasperated sigh. "I'm gonna miss you. I don't have anything to do around here, Domey."

"You could head down to Swerve's," Chromedome suggested. "I may be able to do some rounds down there. It's not like Magnus will dissaprove of any extra help keeping Swerve's in check."

"Mmm," Rewind smiled beneath his mask, optics glittering. "that's a plan."

"Then, afterwards, I can head down and give my report to Magnus..." Chromedome pressed Rewind's servo to his lips, and his other servo moved down to trail along the minibot's thigh. "...and meet you back here."

Rewind sighed, falling further into Chromedome's arms. "That sounds amazing."

He barely had time to say anything before he felt his tank lurch in his chest, a rush of Energon climbing up his pumps towards his mouth. He struggled out of Chromedome's grip, and the mech quickly released him. He jumped off of the berth and desperately tried to make it to the sink in the washracks, but ended up falling to his knees at the enterance. He quickly retracted his face mask and purged half processed, purple Energon all over the tiled floor of the washracks.

Chromedome was rushing to his side, dropping down onto his knees beside his conjunx, and stroking his back as the minibot continued to purge. Rewind coughed, his vents spinning at full blast in an attempt to cool his rapidly heating frame. Chromedome's digits traced unrecognizable patterns up and down his back, whispering reassurances as Rewind struggled to calm his unsettled fuel tank.

"It's okay, Rewind. Shh, relax." Chromedome said into his audial, shifting until he was sitting on the ground and pulled the minibot into his lap. Chromedome managed to pull down a rag from a hook, wiping the purge from Rewind's face and chassis.

"I...don't know what happened, Domey. I didn't feel like that a few minutes ago." Rewind said, optical ridges arching in confusion.

"Maybe you should go and see Ratchet, love," Chromedome said, concern in his voice. "You're plating is starting to heat up."

"My spark is spinning fast, too." Rewind brought Chromedome's servo to his chassis.

Disgust seeped into Rewind's field as he felt a sloshing wetness behind his panel. "Okay, that's gross."

"What's wrong?" Chromedome asked, concern flooding his field. He shifted, as if to get up and guide Rewind over to the sink, or the showers.

Rewind grabbed his arm. "It's okay, Domey. I'm just...there's a lot of fluid. Um, in my array."

"Oh," Chromedome sat back down, frowning as he regarded Rewind's symptoms. "Do you want me to call in and say I can't make it so I can take you to Ratchet?"

"No! I don't want you to have to make it up later. Magnus doesn't like commitment issues," Rewind shifted, taking his conjunx's servo and squeezing it with reassurance. "Besides, it's probably just a virus. I'll update you as soon as I can, okay, Domey?"

"Alright." Chromedome sighed. He let the minibot get up from his lap, sidestepping the pool of purged Energon. He watched Rewind reach up to grab a towel, but Chromedome caught his wrist.

"You need to go to the medbay," He said, voice soft. "Let me handle it."

"Domey..." Rewind shifted on his pedes, a low whine escaping his lips. "I'm the one who purged all over the floor."

"Which means you're sick." Chromedome pressed a kiss to Rewind's forehelm. "Now, go."

_______________________________________________________________

"Rewind, really, you should know by now that I can't disclose patient information to you." Ratchet sighed, resting his servos onto his hips as the minibot entered the medibay. "I don't care if it could one day save Cyberton from 'the all-consuming destructive ending of a chaotic fate.' I swore an oath."

"Actually, Ratchet, I need you to look at me. You know, make sure everything's in working order. I have to make sure I'm in good shape so I can film the Knights one day." His back straightened as he looked up at Ratchet, certainly smiling beneath his mask. "I had an incident this morning."

The medic rolled his optics, arching an optical ridge. "What's the problem, Rewind."

"I don't know, Doc. I purged after drinking my Energon earlier. My spark's rotating faster than ever and Domey says my plating feels hot," Rewind shifted, rubbing his thighs together. "Oh, and how could I forget. Primus forbid I do, it's so uncomfortable. My spike's recessed. My valve...it's producing far more lubricant's than I really think is normal. And I'm definitely hornier than usual."

"Well, it's not a fever, then." Ratchet pulled a scanner of the shelf and gestured for Rewind to hop up onto the medical berth. The minibot layed back, dwarfed by the berth that had been built for mechs the size of Ultra Magnus. Ratchet synced the scanner to the monitor that sat at the berth side, staring up at the screen as he waved the scanner over the minibot's frame. Rewind watched the medic's optics narrow at what looked to be Rewind's spark chamber. Ratchet's field filled with disbelief and hesitance, but he quickly drew it inwards before he spoke.

"Your sparkrate is much higher than what's normal for a mech your size...your fuel pump is producing much more Energon than what I would consider normal...and your core temperature is higher than the average." Ratchet turned to look at him, meeting Rewind's optics and putting a gentle servo on his shoulder. "That is, if your frame was only supporting you, and nothing else."

Rewind's field flooded with surprise and skepticism. "Ratchet, you don't mean...the last time that happened was..."

"...almost four and half million years ago, I know. I can't be sure. I have to do some extra testing first."

Rewind nodded, considering comming Chromedome as Ratchet grabbed a swab and some sort of tester from the back of a cabinet. He wanted Chromedome to know the results as soon as he knew, but he also didn't want to get his conjunx's hopes up. They already been through enough together, he didn't want to get momentarily excited for something that might not even be happening. Chromedome didn't need that.

"I'll need you to open your panel." Ratchet said, standing at the berthside and looking down at Rewind.

Rewind let his panel slide open, sighing as cool air touched his heated array. Fluids sloshed out onto the thin sheets of the medical berth, dampening the area under his aft. He knew he didn't have to be embarrased, Ratchet wouldn't mind and he'd surely seen many things like this before. Still, his cheeks flushed with Energon. Ratchet prodded at the lips of his valve, feeling the tenderness of it. More fluids dripped down onto Ratchet's digits.

"Okay," Ratchet said, picking up the swab from the small table on the berthside. "I need to swipe your gestation tank. It'll only take a few moments."

The medic carefully spread Rewind's legs, bending his knees and pushing his pedes apart on the berth. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Rewind sighed, looking up at the medic. "As ready as I can be, right now."

Ratchet mouth forms a thin line, and his EM field comes out from under his plating so it can prod at Rewind's, comforting and sure. He widen's Rewind's valve with two fingers, sliding the swab in and pushing until the tip of it slid against the outside of his gestation tank. Rewind felt the swab enter his tank, wiping along the rim of it's enterance. Ratchet pulled the swab out, picking up the tester from the table and thrusting the tip of the swab into the port of the small device. It beeped, scanning the composition of the fluids.

Rewind willed himself to switch on his camera. If it was true, if he truly was carrying Chromedome's sparkling, he was sure that on the walk back to his habsuite he would need to replay the footage as confirmation. It is wasn't, he would delete the footage, and tell Chromedome it was just a small virus. Ratchet stared intently at the tester, and Rewind propped himself up onto his knees to he could see better, sliding his panel closed as he did so.

The loading screen of the testing device seemed to be the only thing that mattered to Rewind in that moment. No time seemed to pass. His spark spun even faster in his chassis, and he could almost feel it in his audials.

The loading screen stopped.

_Newspark detected._


End file.
